One Piece  Adventure in the Sea of Stars
by The L33t One
Summary: After Luffy tries navigating the ship for a few days, the Straw Hats become completely lost. They end up at an island that has an unusually connection. An Adventure is ensured!
1. Party Under The Stars

Nami woke up and groaned. "How long have I been out?" She looked around; she was in the medical ward of the 1000 Sunny, the pirate ship she was the navigator of. She had no idea what had happened to her. "Chopper," she called. "Chopper are you there?"

The door opened and a small reindeer-child like creature with a blue nose walk in the room. His name was Tony Tony Chopper, the ship's doctor. He was a reindeer who had eaten the Hita Hita Devil's fruit, allowing him to switch between a reindeer, half and half, and human like-form. Chopper currently in is half and half form. "Oh Nami!" he shouted. "I'm so glad you're awake." The little reindeer ran up and hugged her.

"What happened?" Nami asked with a headache.

"Sanji tried preparing blowfish for you. He didn't cut entirely around the poisonous organs. You're lucky you weren't killed. You've been asleep for about 3 days now."

Nami sighed as she got out of bed and walked outside to the upper deck of the 1000 Sunny. It was nighttime, and a beautiful clear night.

"NAMI-SAN!" She heard a shout as she emerged for the ship. She looked over and saw Sanji, the ship's cook, running over her. "OH I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY! I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF YOU DIED FROM EATING MY FOOD!"

A sweat drop rolled down Nami's forehead. "I'm fine Sanji, don't worry." Then a thought rolled into Nami's head. "Who's been navigating the ship while I was out?"

"Oh, Luffy said he wanted to try navigating the ship for a while. So we let him have a go at it."

Nami started to get nervous. "Please tell me that you just let him started navigating."

"No, he's been at it for the entire time you were out."

Nami ran in a panic to the bow of the 1000 Sunny to find their ship's captain, 17 year old Monkey D Luffy, sitting on the ships figurehead.

Luffy looked behind himself and saw Nami. "Oh hey Nami, you're awake."

"Please tell me we're still on course," Nami asked to Luffy.

"Oh yeah." Luffy gave Nami her Log Pose. "Don't worry Nami; I've been making sure that we've been heading in the direction the needle's pointing."

"That's a relief Luffy, for a second there I thought we were…" then Nami took a look at the Log Pose and saw that the ship was going the exact opposite way that the needle was pointing, "Uh Luffy, the needle says we should be going the other way."

"Huh? Aren't we supposed to fallow the white end?"

Nami started to stutter. "You mean…we've been going…the wrong way…for three days now."

"Yeah I guess so."

Nami hit Luffy over the head in anger. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey don't be so mad. It's not like we're in any big hurry. And check out the sky." Luffy pointed upwards to the sky and Nami saw the most beautiful display of stars she'd ever seen.

Both of them starred at it in awe. Then a shooting star passed over their head. "Oh look, a falling star!" Then a whole bunch more started flying. "It's a meteor shower!"

Then Luffy got an idea. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He shouted. A few seconds later the entire crew was there; Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Nice Robin the ship's archeologist, Zolo the ship's first mate, Ussop the ship's cowardly gunner, Franky the ship's foreman, and Brook the ship's musician (who is also a living skeleton). "Alight," Luffy said. "I propose that we have a party under the falling stars! Who's with me?" Everyone on the ship cheered.

And with that said, the entire top deck of the 1000 Sunny was converted into a party deck. Sanji made his best party foods, Brook rolled out his piano to play, and the rest decorated the deck. Pretty soon everyone was eating, drinking, laughing, dancing, and having a good time.

Robin walked over to the side railing of the ship and looked at the sky. Even though they had been having their party for about an hour now, the shooting starts were still going.

"What's wrong Robin-san?" Sanji said from behind her?

"Most meteor showers don't last nearly this long." Robin explained. "And there's something odd about these meteors. They're moving in weird patterns. Every shooting star ever recorded has just flown across the sky. Some of these are just going around in circles."

Sanji grinned. "Call it a gift from the heavens especially for us." He held out his hand. "Now may I have this dance?"

So the straw hats danced and partied that entire night and passed out before the sun rose. Eventually Ussop woke up and looked at the horizon. He spotted an island. "HEY EVERYONE!" He shouted. "LAND HO!"

The entire crew pulled the 1000 Sunny up to the island and docked. Luffy had just taken two steps onto the dock when he heard a loud voice shouting at him.

"PIRATE! YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"


	2. The Island of Kids

Luffy turned to the grassy area off the dock to see a little kid holding a knife. "Oi kid," Luffy said. "There's a bounty hunter around here, have you seen him?"

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING AFTER YOU!" The kid shouted as he charged at Luffy with the knife in hand.

Luffy put his hand on the kid's forehead and kept him out of slashing distance. "Kids like you really shouldn't play with knifes, you could get hurt you know."

"SHUT UP!" The kid shouted while trying to push through Luffy's hand. "YOU'RE STRAW HAT LUFFY! ONCE I CAPTURE YOU AND COLLECT YOUR BOUNTY, I'LL BE ABLE TO FEED EVERYONE ON THE ISLAND!" He jumped backwards and charged at Luffy with his knife held high.

Luffy starred for a second, then made his move. He launched his backwards 10 feet. He was demonstrating the powers of his Gomu Gomu Devil's Fruit, which allows his body to stretch like rubber. The kid stopped in his tracks.

"LUFFY!" Ussop shouted. "YOU CAN'T HIT A KID!"

But Luffy paid no attention. "Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy's hand flew forward. "Pistol!" It glided right past the kid's head.

The kid fell back in defeat. Luffy had defeated him without laying a hand on him. He knew that if he tried to fight Luffy he would get killed for sure. He scrambled back.

Luffy walked forward off the dock and onto the grassy area.

"Luffy," Zolo said. "Are you sure that we should get on this island? It's obvious that we're hated here."

Luffy smiled. "Nah, that's just a future bounty hunter. I have a good feeling about this."

The rest of the crew stepped off the 1000 Sunny. But as they got onto the grassy land, giant needles impaled the ground around them all accept Luffy.

"What the hell?" Zolo shouted. "I can't move!"

They heard laughing from the trees above them. "Like it? It's my Needle Cage. You aren't coming out of there unless I move the needles myself." Another young kid jumped out of the trees. He was topless with torn cotton pants and an eye patch. "Pirates, prepare yourselves. I am Jinta Araki, the hero of Starry Skies! I am going to kill each one of you one by…" But Jinta saw that Luffy wasn't even paying attention to him; but instead trying to pull out the needles. "HEY! DID YOU HERE ME! THOSE NEEDLES AREN'T LEAVING THE GROUND UNLESS I WANT THEM TO!"

Luffy gave up pulling the needles. "Wow, he's right."

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. I am going to kill each one of you pirates one by one and collect your bounties. Starting with you!" He pointed his finger at Luffy and a needle shot out of it. Luffy was barely able to dodge it. "Behold the powers of my Haki Haki Devil's Fruit. I can create needles from anywhere on my body and control them too!" Jinta held out his entire arm at Luffy and gripped it with the opposite hand. "NEEDLE STORM!" Hundreds of needles shot out of Jinta's palm and zipped through the air at Luffy.

Luffy held on to his hat as he ran screaming away from the needles. "Damn it," As soon as the needles stopped Luffy took action. He launched a Gomu Gomu no Pistol at Jinta.

Jinta just stood his ground and smirked. "PIN CUSHION!" Large needles spawned from every part of Jinta's body; causing Luffy to impale his fist on one.

Screaming in pain, Luffy recoiled his fist. Blood seeped from his hand and stained the bright green grass. "BASTARD!" Luffy ran up to Jinta, grabbed him, sat on a rock, put him over his knee, pulled down his pants, and started spanking him. "You need to be taught some respect!"

"OW, HEY, THIS HURTS, STOP IT!" Jinta made a needle grow out of his butt cheek and it impaled Luffy's hand.

"OWWWWWWW!" Luffy screamed as blood came out of that one too. He jumped back and let go of Jinta.

Jinta quickly got up and pulled his pants up. "DAMN YOU STRAW HAT! Prepare for my ultimate…"

A little girl ran out of the forest with tears in her eyes. "Jinta!" She shouted. "Come quick! Meme is getting worse!"

"Oh crap!" Jinta ran into the forest after the little girl.

Luffy, having his curiosity get the best of him, followed Jinta into the forest. After going around the trunk of an extremely large tree, Jinta and the Girl disappeared. Luffy found a little nub on the tree that looked almost like a door knob. He grabbed it and rotated it. "What do ya know," Luffy said. "It is a door knob." Luffy walked into the tree to see that it was completely hollow on the inside. Beds were lined up around the edges of the tree. A fire burned in a pit in the center.

Luffy saw about 20 children in the tree. They were all around 7 and 8 just like Jinta and the other boy he had met. All of them were crowded around a single bed. Luffy walked closer.

"Damn it," Jinta said. "Her fever is so high it's burning my hand." He was standing over a girl that was 4 years old. She was in the bed and breathing heavily. Jinta noticed Luffy and jumped to his feet. He quickly ushered the kids to the wall and created a giant needle and held it like a sword. "I swear if you lay a finger on any of them, I'll…I'll…"

"Oi, Jinta," Luffy interrupted. "I have a doctor. We can help her."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Jinta shouted. "THERE'S NO WAY I'D LET A FILTHY PIRATE ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER!" But Jinta looked back at Meme, who was still breath heavily. "God damn it. Fine. But I'm gonna keep an eye on him." Both of them walked back to the spot where Straw Hat Crew was still trapped. "Which one is the doctor?"

Luffy pointed to Chopper. "That one."

"The reindeer? I thought he was just your pet."

"No, he's the doctor."

"If you say so." Jinta held up his hands and the needles around Chopper disappeared.

"Hey," Ussop said. "What about the rest of us?"

"The rest of you are staying there until I say otherwise. You, reindeer, come on." Luffy and Jinta led Chopper to the big tree and to Meme.

Chopper took a few seconds to look over her. "She's in bad shape. I need to take her back to the ship and…"

"NO WAY!" Jinta shouted. "Meme is staying right here!"

"But my medical supplies are back on the ship." Chopper told Jinta.

"Fine, but on one condition!" He pointed to a boy. "Kevin, you go with them. Report back to me in an hour. If he doesn't, I kill one of your crewmates."

Chopper transformed into his human like form and delicately picked up Meme and took her back to the ship with Kevin following him.

"Jinta," Luffy asked. "Where are all of your parents?"

Jinta pointed to the sky. "Up there."


	3. Starry Skies, the Portal to the Stars

Luffy looked confused. "Up there? Do you mean, like dead?"  
>"NO!" Jinta shouted. "They're literally up there."<br>"How'd they get up there then?"  
>"THAT'S NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!" Jinta shouted. He took in a deep breath. "Sorry. I guess the least I can do to say thanks to you is to free your nakama." Jinta walked over to the spot where the strawhats were and lowered the needle cages around them. "So how did you guys end up here in Starry Skies anyway? It's almost impossible to come here by accident and no none knows how to get here but those who arleady live here."<br>"Starry Skies?" Robin asked. "I've never heard of this place before."  
>"And there isn't anything on the maps about this island either." Nami said.<br>"Of course not," Jinta told them. "Because to most people, we're an undiscovered island. Starry Skies is an island that is in a gravitational hotspot; creating the beautiful stars that overshadow our island. But due to that grvitational hotspot, it causes all log poses to point dicerctly away from it. If you were to follow your log pose backwards for at least three days in most places in the grand line, you'd end up here. But who'd be stupid enought to do that."  
>Luffy grinned and raised his hand. "I am."<br>"DON'T GLOAT ABOUT IT!" Everyone yelled.  
>"Well you should get home Jinta," Ussop said. "You're parents must be worried about you."<br>Luffy tugged on Ussop's sleave. "Oi, he said his parents are up their." Luffy pointed to the sky.  
>"YOU MEAN THEY'RE DEAD?" Ussop jumped back.<br>"No, he says they're in the sky."  
>"The sky?" Nami was confused for a second. "Oh you mean Skypia?"<br>"Skypia?"Jinta asked. "Oh you mean that place in the clouds? We've heard of it but never been there. No, they're highter, in the stars."  
>"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy shouted. "How'd they get up there? I wanna go too!"<br>Jinta sighed. "Come on, I'll give you a history lesson." Jinta led the crew to the big hollow tree and opened a trap door by the fire pit. It lead to a room underground room lit with candles. Bookshelfs lined the stone walls and they contained old books. Jinta pulled one down from the shelfs and it had a map inside it of is a map titled "Starry Skies*. "This is a map of Starry Skies. It's not a very big island. About 50 years ago, my grandparents and everyone eles's came to this island fleeing from their former slavers. They found this island and made a home here. We soon used the island to our advantage. We were able to use the hollow treess to make houses, and they always were baring fruit. This island had everything that we needed. They thought that they had it perfect.  
>"But then a strange ship fell from the sky right by the island. They claimed that this island was there property. They wanted us off. Our grandparents said they would do anything to stay on this island. There was one thing they could do: Fix their Star Cannon."<br>"Star Cannon," Luffy asked. "What is that, some sort of weapon."  
>"No," Jinta responded. "It's a cannon that launches ships into the stars. Very advanced technology that came from the star people. So after it was fixed, we were able to befriend them and travel to and from the stars whenever we wanted to."<br>"That's so cool," Ussop said.  
>"It was, until he took over. The star pirate captian Blaster. He came from out of nowhere and took the star people by storm. He went and took all of our parents and made them his slaves. He broke the cannon and used his ships special engine to go back into the stars. He told us that after he took over the stars, he would come back here to take over the ocean. He said he's gonna be king of the pirates."<br>"No he isn't," Luffy said. "I am."  
>"You'd have to get through him first," Jinta told Luffy.<br>"I'll drive his ass into the ground then."  
>"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Jinta shouted. "HE'S WICKEDLY STRONG! NO ONE'S A MATCH FOR HIM!"<br>Zoro smirked. "Then I guess he hasn't met us yet."  
>"What do you mean?" Jinta asked.<br>"We're gonna go save your parents kid," Brook told him.  
>"But the star cannon's broken."<br>"If you show me it," Franky said. "I can probably fix it for you."  
>"You'd really do that for us? After the way we treated you?"<br>"Hey, this guy says he's gonna be king of the pirates," Luffy said. "That's what I'm gonna be. And it sounds like a lot of fun too."  
>"And I want to see the stars for myself," Robin said.<br>Jinta smiled. "Thanks guys." 


	4. The World Beyond the Sky

After Franky was done with the repairs to the canon, the entire crew loaded the 1000 Sunny into the Space Cannon. On the opposite side of the island where they docked, there was a stream that into the rocky mountain in the center of the island. This is where the cannon was located.

"Alright," Jinta said. "The canon works by sucking water from the sea, pressurizing it, then releasing it full blast. It also has a lot of technology from the stars in it. So it's gonna have some nasty shock when we're fired."

"Zoro, are you sure you don't wanna come?" Luffy said as Zoro exited the cannon.

"Nah," Zoro said. "Someone's gotta stay here and watch over these kids. Tell me how it goes." He walked outside and shut the hatch to the cannon.

The island's kids operated the control panel to the cannon. "Are the canons primed and ready?" One of the kids said. The others nodded as the pulled some levers made of wood and a huge cannon popped out of the mountain. Three kids rotated a crank that pointed the cannon straight upwards.

"LUFFY!" Ussop shouted to Luffy. "Jinta said that we would want to go below the deck and strap ourselves down, come on."

"No thanks," Luffy said, sitting on the figure head. "I'm fine."

"But," Then the cannon started to rumble and the water below them started to boil. "Suit yourself!" Ussop ran below deck.

Luffy used one hand to grip the figurehead and used the other to hold on to his straw hat.

"All ready!" The kids shouted. "Firing in 3...2...1...FIRE!" and as they shouted fire, the canon shot a burst of steam and the 1000 Sunny was shot from the canon and sent hurtling through the sky into space.

Luffy tried as hard as he could to grip on to the figurehead, but his arms stretched until he hit the wall of the cabin. If it wasn't for his rubber like body, Luffy would have broken straight through the planks because of the g-force. But instead his body just flattened on the wall of the cabin.

The 1000 sunny finally came up on what seemed like a small river of stars. Everyone came above deck and stared in awe at the sight of space.

"It's beautiful," Nami said. "And so big. Think how many maps I could make."

"No use trying," Jinta told her. He went to the side of the deck and pointed to the stream of stars they were sailing on. "This is the only place where ships can travel on. Made by the star people. It has its gravitational pull and air field. Stray from it and you'll find yourself falling through space."

"That's very interesting to know," Robin said, taking notes.

"Just follow this stream and we should come to a port."

The Thousand Sunny docked at a large metal disk floating in space. There was a wooden dock there like on Earth. Strawhat Crew pulled up and tied to ship down there. The entire crew was amazed by the sights on this dock. There were huge metal buildings of all colors stretching up for miles. Glowing lights were everywhere. Flying ships passed overhead going in every which direction.

Franky couldn't believe all of the machines and devices that were around him. It made the 1000 Sunny look like a pile of rocks. It made his own robotic enhancements look like child's play. "It's all, so much better than what I can do." Franky sighed.

"Yeah," Ussop said. "It sure is." Everyone hit him over the head. "What? I was just agreeing with him!"

"THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF THING YOU AGREE WITH!" Nami yelled. She turned to Franky. "Don't listen to him Franky, you're an awesome engineer. I bet with a little learning, you could learn every secret of these people's machines." She smiled and Franky did too.

"Oi, check out these weird people." Luffy pointed to the people that were running about the dock. They were shaped like normal humans, but they had skins of all colors, horns and antennas coming from their head, and other features like wings and extra arms. Luffy laughed. "They sure are funny."

"They're the people from all over the stars." Jinta explained. "To them, you're just as funny looking as they are to you." Then the group saw a horrendous sight: smaller star people being whipped and forced to do work by larger ones.

Nami gasped. "That's horrible!"

Jinta sighed. "They're slaves. They were legally bought by their owners. Don't do anything, you'd be breaking the laws. And if you do that you'll…" But Jinta noticed that Luffy was ignoring him and walking straight to the slaves. "HEY YOU DUMBASS! I SAID DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"LUFFY!" Brook shouted. "YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO JINTA!"

But Luffy was already at the slaves. He walked up the owners. "Hey, you. You shouldn't force people to work like that."

The huge space person laughed. "Says who?"

"Says me." Then Luffy did an uppercut to his face.

The huge space person staggered back and grunted. "Ugh, you're just asking for me to kill you!" He charged at Luffy, but was intercepted by a large robotic man.

"Halt," It said. "Stand back, we shall take it from here."

"They're the law enforcement," Jinta explained.

"Life form identified as Monkey D. Luffy, species human, planet Earth, wanted criminal, bounty 300,000,000,000. Taking him in and preparing to turn him over to the authorities of his home planet." The robotic walked away with Luffy in its hand.

"HEY LET ME GO YOU UGLY HUNK OF METAL!" Luffy yelled while thrashing and trying to get free.

Nami sighed. "Guess we gotta bail his ass out again. Come on guys." As the group took a step, they were caught in a blue light. "WHAT THE?"

"IT'S CAPTAIN BLASTER!" Jinta shouted as they were pulled towards a large flying ship. "HE'S TAKING US AS SLAVES!"


	5. All out fight, Strawhats vs Space Crew

"WHAT?" Nami screamed as the seven of them were being pulled up towards the flying ship. "But, isn't it illegal to just steal people?"

"Yes", Jinta said. "But Blaster uses the commotion from stuff like what Luffy just did as his chance to steal people. The robotic cops can't focus on more than one crime at a time."

The next thing they knew, there were all in cages below the ship's deck. It was dark, save for one tiny light in the center of the room.

Franky walked up to the bars and grabbed hold of them. "Pfft," He said to himself. "Shitty metal. Don't worry guys, I'll be able to get us out of here in a minute."

"NO!" Jinta shouted. "If you break out, you'll have to fight Blaster's entire crew!"

Franky took his hands off of the bars and grunted. "Then what are we susposed to do? The whole reason we came here is to beat this dude's ass. So why not do it now?"

"Because you won't stand a chance against them!"

Franky grabbed the bars again. "I don't care. We can take them." Franky demonstrated the powers of his robotic enhancements and easily ripped through the metal bars of the cell as if they were tin foil. He proceeded to do the same to the rest of the crew's cells and freed them.

"You idiot!" Jinta shouted. "Now we're all gonna die!"

Nami smiled and patted Jinta's head. "You worry too much Jinta. We'll be okay. We're strong too."

Sanji walked up to the door, lit a cigarette, and kicked it, sending it flying.

"THE SLAVES ARE ESCAPING!" The crew shouted. They were all space people. "GET THEM!" They drew what appeared to be swords made of laser energy and charged.

Robin stood in front of a line of men charging at her. She looked at them calmly. "Veinte Fleur," Robin said. Then arms sprouted on the men, who stopped dead in their tracks displaying their confusion. "Twist." The arms that had sprouted on the men twisted their limbs. The men fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Franky was facing legions of men, beating them without harm. He delivered blow after blow toward them. Then a whole hoard of them came at Franky at once. Franky smirked and held his hands towards them. "Coup de Vent." Franky fired a blast of jet powered air toward the hoard and knocked them in the air to the ground.

Brook used his schikomizue to slice through the crew members that were attacking him. His skeleton body also allowed him to dodge all of the slices that were being directed towards him. Brook drew his violin and played his signature Nemuriuta Flanc song, which put the rest of his attackers to sleep.

Usopp ran away from the crew members that were trying to attack him. Eventually he drew his Kabuto staff. "Himawari Boshi!" Usopp shouted as he fired five pellets at fast speed towards his attackers, knocking them down.

Nami was busy fighting off the men ganged up on her with her Perfect Clima-Tact staff. She used various powers of heat, cold, and thunder from it to fight them off, but they just kept coming at her.

Sanji jumped in front of Nami and spun around on his hands, kicking all of the space pirates that were attacking Nami. He got up and lit another cigarette. "It's not polite to gang up on a lady like that."

Jinta was doing his fair share of fighting the space pirates too. He was launching needles left and right. He drew a needle sword and tried to go with a sword fight with one of the men, but his laser sword just cut straight through the need. Jinta retaliated by shooting a needle storm at him.

Eventually the entire crew was lying on the ground, defeated by the Straw Hats.

"See," Nami said. "What did I tell you?" She and the rest of the crew laughed. Jinta couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yeah," Jinta said. "I guess we can count ourselves lucky that this is just a slave ship. If this were Captain Blaster's ship, we'd all be toast." But Jinta and the rest of the crew froze as they heard a blood piercing scream.

Out of the captain's quarters of the ship, a huge beast with brown fur and dark black eyes burst through the door. It grabbed Jinta in its maw and made for the bow of the ship.

"JINTA!" Usopp shouted. He drew his Kabuto staff and shouted "Hi no Tori Boshi!" as he fired a massive phoenix-shaped fire attack at the beast. But the massive fire impact didn't even scourge the beast's skin.

The beast jumped off the bow of the ship and started hopping on the star stream. Jinta was screaming the whole time for someone to help him. Pretty soon the beast and Jinta were out of view.

Franky quickly ran up to the helm of the ship and took it. "Don't worry guys, I think I'll be able to pilot this ship. It doesn't look that different from than a ship on Earth." And within seconds they were turned around and going the direction of the beast.

The Beast dragged Jinta on a ship bigger than the slave ship. He was thrown onto the deck in front of a large shadowy figure. Jinta shuddered in fear. "C-C-Captain Blaster." Jinta couldn't see much of his body, but he knew just by the feel of the air around him that it was Blaster.

Blaster laughed. "Hello Jinta. I thought I told you that if you ever came into the stars, I would have to kill you and all of you kids." He laughed even more. "And here you are in the stars. Guess what that means."

Jinta gasped. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" He fired needles at Blaster, but the metal planks of the ship burst up and blocked them.

"Throw him in the hold with the other's from his island." Blaster commanded. "And prepare a ship to go to Earth. There's a bug nest there that needs to be taken care of."


End file.
